


Elen silá lumen'otielvo

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: Clube dos OCs da Chibi [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clube dos OCs, F/M, Fluffy, an AU with my OCs, wrote this for a contest in Spirit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: "Elen silá lumen'otielvo.""O que quer dizer isso?""Quer dizer: As estrelas brilham no momento de nosso encontro.""Mas,como podem as estrelas estar brilhando se é dia?""Pode ser que elas estejam brilhando em algum outro lugar,onde seja noite."
Relationships: Neah Sparkyu/Arya Fubuki
Series: Clube dos OCs da Chibi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849963





	Elen silá lumen'otielvo

No telhado do velho colégio interno, havia uma garota. Ela divagava em seus pensamentos, alheia ao mundo ao redor. Seu nome: Arya. Mas não apenas Arya. Arya Fubuki, como a mais bela das nevascas do inverno.

Sempre sozinha naquele mundinho monocromático onde a fantasia era proibida. Não por leis, mas por comportamentos. Os que acreditavam na fantasia eram tratados como loucos. Loucos que viam como aquele mundo realmente era.

Arya acreditava na fantasia. Nas criaturas mágicas, na magia. Via aquele mundo como uma aquarela desbotada, praticamente sem cor. A vida era uma eterna mesmice, como se o tempo estivesse congelado.

E assim se seguia a rotina. Até o dia em que ele apareceu. Com seus olhos misteriosos e sorriso travesso, diferente de tudo o que se via ali.

* * *

Neah não esperava cair justo naquele local. Voltar não era uma opção disponível. Olhou ao redor. Cores desbotadas, de tons próximos aos pasteis, davam ao mundo uma aparência melancólica.

Guardas chegaram e levaram o garoto. Quando Neah percebeu, estava em um colégio interno. Ele foi carregado até uma sala de aula e empurrado para dentro. Ainda meio perdido, ele foi obrigado a se apresentar e mandaram-no sentar atrás de uma garota.

Neah percebeu que a região próxima à garota era um pouco mais viva. Talvez aquele incidente não terminasse com apenas prejuízos. Ele já tinha ouvido falar de casos de pessoas presas em outras dimensões que encontraram outros magi nessas dimensões.

E chegou o intervalo. A garota foi para um local mais isolado e Neah a seguiu. Uma leve brisa soprava no telhado do colégio. Neah parou e apreciou a brisa. Sempre gostou da sensação do vento batendo em seu rosto, tanto que diziam que ele cresceu abraçado pelo vento.

Um breve comentário foi suficiente para que ela notasse a presença dele ali. Ela ficou alarmada e com muito custo ele conseguiu acalmá-la.

Conversaram por um longo tempo. E continuou nos próximos dias, até que enfim surgiu uma amizade entre eles.

* * *

Naquela tarde, estavam os dois sentados novamente no telhado, apreciando a brisa leve da primavera quando Arya quebrou o silêncio.

— Como é a sua família, Neah?

— A minha família?! — Repetiu Neah surpreso. — Eu não sei muito bem... Não cheguei a conhecer meus pais.

— Desculpe. Eu não sabia. — Disse Arya extremamente sem graça.

— Ei, ei. Não precisa ficar assim. Eu posso ter não conhecido meus pais, mas se parar para pensar, eu meio que tenho uma irmã.

— Como assim? Explique isso direito, Neah!

— Não somos irmãos de sangue. A família dela me acolheu depois que eu perdi meus pais, então acabamos sendo criados juntos.

— Qual o nome dela?

— Kohrin. Mas ela prefere ser chamada de Koh. — Neah parou por um momento e ficou pensativo. — Aliás, ela é um pouco mais velha do que eu. — Concluiu ele.

— Deve ser legal ter um irmão ou uma irmã... — Disse Arya de forma pensativa.

— De fato é. — Respondeu Neah com um sorriso. — E como é a sua família, Arya?

— Bem... Desde que eu me lembro eu vivo sozinha. Mas até onde eu sei, não tenho irmãos. — Ela respondeu um pouco triste. — Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sinto falta de casa. Mesmo não me lembrando dela.

— Não posso falar nada. Eu também sinto falta da minha. —Disse Neah com a voz baixa.

E a melancolia do mundo ao redor caiu sobre os dois. Naquela mesma noite, ambos sonharam com suas casas e com suas famílias os esperando com o maior dos sorrisos no rosto.

* * *

Kohrin estava preocupada. Já fazia um tempo que não tinha notícias de Neah. Onde ele poderia estar?

É claro que era comum que magis viajassem entre dimensões, mas isso nunca demorava muito.

Koh pegou uma pedra brilhante. A luz artificial incidia no lápis-lazúli reforçando ainda mais o brilho azulado dele. Ela esperava uma conexão. Qualquer coisa que lhe desse um sinal que Neah estava vivo e bem.

O ar tremulou. Uma figura espectral apareceu e Koh sentiu alívio pela primeira vez desde o desaparecimento de Neah.

— Neah? Você está aí?

— Irmã?! Estou, não se preocupe, eu estou bem. — Respondeu Neah, já adivinhando o que Koh perguntaria.

— Onde você está?

— Em outra dimensão. Ainda estou tentando arranjar um jeito de voltar para casa.

— Como assim? O normal é só ativar um portal e pronto!

— Se for em uma dimensão que as pessoas acreditam na magia, né. O que não é o caso.

— Não me diga que...

— De tantas dimensões, eu tinha que cair justo _“naquela”_ dimensão. Irmã, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda para voltar para casa.”

— Vou fazer o possível, Neah.

A conexão foi cortada nesse momento. Koh agora sabia que Neah estava bem, mas preso em uma dimensão sem magia.

Ela guardou a pedra e saiu de casa. Tinha muito trabalho pela frente para ajudar seu irmão.

* * *

Desde que conseguira contato com sua irmã, Neah estava aflito. É claro que ele queria voltar para casa, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria deixar Arya ali, naquele lugar melancólico.

Quando chegou ao telhado, ela já o esperava lá. E sem mais nem menos, ele fez uma pergunta perigosa:

— Arya, você acredita em magia?

A pergunta de Neah a pegou desprevenida. Acreditar ela acreditava, mas não tinha coragem para falar isso em voz alta. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

— Acredito, Neah. — Ela se moveu um pouco no local onde estava sentada. — Mas as pessoas afirmam que magia não existe. — Completou Arya de maneira melancólica.

— E se te dissesse que com toda certeza a magia existe, como você reagiria?

— Não brinque comigo Neah! Como você vai fazer isso?

Neah suspirou fundo. Sabia que não seria fácil.

— Apenas observe.

Ele começou a chamar o vento, e este respondeu. Uma incrível demonstração de magia se dava bem na frente dos olhos de Arya, que ficou totalmente sem reação. O vento dançava de acordo com a vontade de Neah, em um show belíssimo.

Quando acabou, Arya não sabia como reagir.

— Incrível... Neah, como...???

— Acreditar é o primeiro passo. Não existe magia sem se acreditar nela.

A resposta enigmática dele passou a perturbar Arya e ao mesmo tempo reforçou suas convicções. Aquela demonstração foi a prova de que acreditar no fantástico não era loucura. Era apenas uma aventura.

* * *

Arya estava realmente incomodada. Quem Neah realmente era? Já estava claro que ele não era daquele local. Isso era notado só por observar as reações dele aos costumes das pessoas.

Estavam os dois dividindo biscoitinhos cobertos de chocolate no telhado, quando ela o confrontou.

— Neah, o que você realmente é?

— Erh... Tenho a opção de não responder a pergunta?

— Não.

— _Sigh._ Eu sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer. — Ele respirou fundo. — Tem certeza que quer saber isso?

— Claro que tenho!

— Já que você perguntou... Eu sou um magi.

— Ma-gi? O que quer dizer isso?

— Quer dizer que eu sou uma pessoa que pode usar magia, apesar da minha magia não ser tão forte assim...

— Mas ela é bonita.

Neah realmente não esperava aquele comentário vindo de Arya.

— Obrigado. — Respondeu Neah, com o rosto levemente ruborizado.

— Só quero saber mais uma coisa: por que não me contou antes?

— Porque eu fiquei com medo. Acho que esse é um ponto da minha personalidade que nunca vou superar. Eu sempre fui medroso, daqueles que se assustam com qualquer coisa.

— Eu não penso assim. Para mim, você é corajoso Neah. Corajoso à sua maneira. — Falou Arya abraçando Neah por trás.

E um simples gesto foi o gatilho para que algo novo surgisse. Um novo sentimento, mais forte do que simples amizade. Quem sabe, amor?

* * *

Não, Não, NÃO! Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Neah estava aflito. Não era possível que ele tivesse se apaixonado por ela. Essa palavra causava um nó na garganta: a-pai-xo-na-do. E agora ele estava se lembrando de algo que Kohrin havia dito a ele há muito tempo. Para tomar cuidado com isso.

A pedra cristalina sinalizou. Era Kohrin.

— Neah!

— Irmão, que foi agora?

— Eu consegui. Não vai demorar muito e vamos conseguir te trazer de volta!

— Que bom. — Ele respondeu desanimado.

— Neah, você está estranho. O que foi que aconteceu? Conte tudo agora!

— Lembra daquela conversa que nós tivemos há muito tempo?

— Eu não acredito nisso! Meu irmãozinho está crescendo!

É claro que Neah ficou muito ruborizado com esse comentário. Irmãs podiam ser tão inconvenientes quando queriam...

— Diz logo: quem é a sortuda?

Neah engasgou por um instante. Sua irmã por acaso sabia ler mentes?!

— O nome dela é Arya e... — Respirou fundo antes de continuar. O nervosismo estava presente em sua voz. — ... Ela é uma das raríssimas pessoas desse lugar que acredita em magia.

— Que situação... Acho melhor você contar logo para ela. Contar que você gosta dela.

— É que...

Eu sei que você nunca lidou com isso antes, Neah. Mas é melhor falar para ela do que depois ficar sofrendo por nunca ter dito nada.

A conexão caiu e Neah se viu sozinho com uma decisão difícil para tomar. Ele queria contar para Arya que gostava dela e também tinha que contar que não demoraria muito para que ele voltasse para casa. Mas como fazer isso? Ele não queria machucá-la.

Olhou para o lado de fora. Estranhamente, naquele mundo desbotado, as estrelas brilhavam de uma forma única. E daquela vista única, tirou a coragem para fazer o que tinha que fazer.

* * *

— _“Elen silá lumen’otielvo.”_

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Arya se virou. Ela já sabia quem estava vindo, mas outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

— O que quer dizer, Neah?

— O que quer dizer o quê?

— Aquela frase que você falou antes!

— _Elen silá lumen’otielvo?_

— Essa mesmo!

— Quer dizer: As estrelas brilham no momento de nosso encontro.

Arya deu uma risadinha e Neah ficou meio sem graça.

— Do que está rindo?

— De você, bobinho. Como podem as estrelas estar brilhando se é dia?

— Mas quem disse que elas não podem estar brilhando em uma outra dimensão onde seja noite?

— E essas estrelas por acaso estariam brilhando somente para nós dois?

— Isso eu não sei dizer. Mas pode ser que sim. Se você quiser pensar assim...

O telhado ficou silencioso. E pouco tempo depois, Arya reiniciou a conversa.

— Neah, você está indo para casa em pouco tempo, não é?

— Como...?! Sim. Minha irmã arranjou um jeito de me levar para casa.

— Eu não queria que algo assim acontecesse tão cedo... — Sussurrou Arya, se virando de costas.

— Arya...

As lágrimas que Arya segurava começaram a cair. Ela podia ser forte, mas todos tem um ponto de ruptura.

— Porque eu não posso ter o mínimo de felicidade?! É demais pedir para...

Foi calada por um beijo. E ficou atordoada sem saber o que fazer por um momento. Quando voltou a si, percebeu que Neah estava muito ruborizado.

— De-de-de-desculpe! Eu não devia ter feito algo tão repentino!

— Neah, o que raios...

— Eu não sei como dizer isso... — Começou Neah, extremamente nervoso. — ... Eu gosto muito de você Arya. Muito mesmo. E não é como amiga. É como algo mais profundo que isso... — Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem para falar o que realmente importava. —O que eu quero dizer é... Eu te amo, Arya!

Arya piscou uma, duas, três vezes. Olhou para Neah e com um sorriso, disse:

— Você fica tão fofo corado!

Isso apenas fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais vermelho. Ela o puxou pelo colarinho e deu um beijo de leve nele.

Dessa vez foi ele que ficou sem reação. E enquanto curtiam o momento de mãos dadas, um portal surgiu, trazendo os dois de volta à realidade.

Os dois olharam para o portal e Arya tornou a ficar triste.

— Então, você vai mesmo?

— Se eu não for agora, não vou mais poder voltar.

Eles se despediram e Neah caminhou até ficar bem próximo do portal, quase dentro dele. Nesse momento, ele se virou e estendendo a mão perguntou:

— Arya, você vem?

Ela ficou surpresa e ponderou por um breve momento. Começou a caminhar e aceitou a mão estendida.

— Vamos.

E os dois entraram no portal, saindo daquela dimensão.

* * *

Se tinha uma coisa que Kohrin odiava, era que entrassem de supetão em sua casa. Mas naquele dia não se importou. O motivo foi a notícia que recebeu:

— Kohrin, Neah retornou!

Ela saiu correndo rumo ao local onde ele deveria aterrissar quando retornasse. Quando chegou lá, encontrou Neah sentado ajudando uma garota. Ele a viu e falou:

— Estou de volta, irmã!

Kohrin não conseguia esconder seu alívio em ver seu irmão de volta e inteiro. Ela notou como ele se preocupava com a garota que estava do lado dele e com isso já tinha alguma ideia de quem ela poderia ser.

Arya acordou e olhou ao redor, curiosa sobre onde estava.

— Neah, onde estamos?

— Em casa, Arya. Seja bem vinda à dimensão da magia!

De fato, o fantástico não era loucura. Mergulhar nele era apenas fascinante. Uma aventura fascinantemente incrível.


End file.
